staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Sierpnia 2012
79px 06:10 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Plebania - odc. 1823; telenowela TVP 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1824; telenowela TVP 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1825; telenowela TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda 08:10 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 21 Kraina skarbów; język angielski dla dzieci 08:20 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem pokonali niedźwiedzia, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod. Czechosłowacja (1972) 08:25 Świat Małej Księżniczki, seria II - Ja chcę swoje kredki!, odc. 13 (I want my crayons); serial animowany kraj prod. Niemcy (2007) 08:40 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 08:55 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 6; magazyn 09:10 Pinky i Perky - Niewątpliwie nawiedzone studio, odc. 26 (Most (definitely) Haunted); serial animowany kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:25 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 25, (seria II odc. 3) (Children of the Force); serial animowany kraj prod. USA (2009) 09:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 21; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:30 Klan - odc. 2299 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:55 Pokój 107 - odc. 3/13 - Kaśka; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:30 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 3/13; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn 12:45 Archimandryta; cykl dokumentalny 13:50 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 7/18 - Córka źle strzeżona - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 6 Dorota Rabczewska; cykl reportaży 15:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 20/21 - Brama - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 29 - W kleszczach terroryzmu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 25/75 - Kukła; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Wiatr, odc. 44 (An Ill Wind); serial animowany kraj prod. Australia (2005) 19:15 Wywiad z Patriarchą Moskwy i Całej Rusi Cyrylem I 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Szantaż - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Sprawa dla reportera 22:15 Sensacyjne lato w Jedynce - Glina - odc. 23/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:10 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Miłość Grace (For the Love of Grace); film fabularny kraj prod. USA (2008) 00:45 Rajska jabłoń; film obyczajowy kraj prod. Polska (1985) 02:30 Notacje - Andrzej Ciechanowiecki. Diakonat de facto; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:45 Zakończenie dnia 79px 05:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 65; serial komediowy TVP 06:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 72 - Sex, anarchia i rock'n'roll; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 14; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.40, 09.25, 10:15 Panorama: 09:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:10 11:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 43 "Narada rodzinna" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 185 (217) Jaki ojciec taki syn; serial komediowy TVP 12:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/68; teleturniej 12:35 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 33 13:05 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 77 Gardłowa sprawa; serial TVP 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 762 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Postaw na milion - odc. 32; teleturniej 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 912; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Wydra - mała milionerka (Natural World: Sea otters a milion dollars baby); film dokumentalny kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2010) 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/69 Wielki Finał; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:10 Herkules - odc. 11 Znikające ciała (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Vanishing Dead); serial kraj prod. USA (1995) 20:10 Ostateczny termin (Dead Lines); thriller kraj prod. Kanada (2010) 21:50 Kocham Kino - Peter Sellers: Życie i śmierć (The Life and Death of Peter Sellers); film biograficzny kraj prod. USA, Wielka Brytania (2004) 00:05 Historia Bluesa (7) "Królestwo fortepianu" (The Blues (7) "Piano blues"); serial dokumentalny kraj prod. USA, Niemcy (2003) 01:45 Ostateczny termin (Dead Lines); thriller kraj prod. Kanada (2010) 03:10 Święta wojna - Strongman (248); serial TVP 03:40 Art Noc - TOOTS THIELEMANS QUARTET i BILLY RAMSEY, DAVID SANBORN i JOEY DEFRANCESCO TRIO, ATOM STRING QUARTET, MOTION TRIO i LESZEK MOŻDŻER (koncert Plus Grand Prix Jazz Melomani 2011); koncert 04:25 Zakończenie dnia 79px 07:15 Na dobre i na złe: Popisowy numer (443) 08:10 Galeria (49) 08:35 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 20. Indie "Z przyjaciółmi" 09:05 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 21. Austria i Szwajcaria "Silvretta" 09:40 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem (6/13) 10:30 Ranczo 4: Bohaterski strajk (48) 11:20 U Pana Boga za piecem - komedia (Polska,1998) 13:00 Rodzinka.pl: O miłości... (16) 13:30 Rodzinka.pl: Człowiek uczy się całe życie (17) 14:00 Ojciec Mateusz 7: Tango (91) 14:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Polacy na Madagaskar 15:15 Szansa na sukces: Katarzyna Sobczyk 16:10 Na dobre i na złe: Popisowy numer (443) 17:05 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 20. Indie "Z przyjaciółmi" 17:35 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Krowy tłuste, krowy chude (61) 18:20 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Paragraf 23 (62) 19:15 Galeria (49) 19:45 Rodzinka.pl: Zwierzątko domowe (18) 20:15 Glina (25-ost.) 21:10 Oficerowie: Stinger (1/13) 22:05 Stawka większa niż życie: Akcja "Liść dębu" 23:00 Ojciec Mateusz 7: Tango (91) 23:40 Czas honoru 3: Ostatnia runda (36) 00:30 Autoportret z kochanką - film obyczajowy (Polska,1996) 02:00 Zakończenie programu 79px 06:05 Panny i wdowy - odc. 4/5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.40, 09.25, 10:15 Panorama: 09:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 14/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 630 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 M jak miłość - odc. 899; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 498* Wdowy i gospodarka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 De Mono - Abrasax; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Notacje - Maria Wiśniewska. Ja i Powstanie Warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 14/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Karakorum - Azja (47); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Panny i wdowy - odc. 4/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 630 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 7 - Osaczeni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wywiad z Patriarchą Moskwy i Całej Rusi Cyrylem I; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 11/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Lude z Karaibów (48); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock - 15. Przystanek Woodstock 2009 - Koncert Jubileuszowy Woodstock 1969 - 2009; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 14/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 7 - Osaczeni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 11/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Lude z Karaibów (48); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 630; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Matka 24h; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 79px 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:42 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:12 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda 10:20 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:42 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:27 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:16 Biznes 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:02 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron: Zaufanie (7/9) 17:32 TV LATO: 16.08.12 - Kielce (34) 17:44 Prosto z lasu - magazyn 17:59 Mieszkam na wsi 18:14 Dyliżansem do Galowic 18:31 Fakty 18:47 Pogoda 18:49 W ZOO dookoła świata - magazyn 19:04 Kulisy: Pszczelarz - magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 19:16 TV LATO: 15.08.12 - Markuszów: W krainie Jana Pocka (33) 20:00 Infoexpress 20:11 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:47 Fakty 22:03 Pogoda 22:05 Czarno na białym: RFN 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:11 Pogoda 23:17 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Czy psy wyczuwają raka? - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 00:23 Powstanie Warszawskie 00:35 Infoexpress 00:45 Minęła dwudziesta 01:27 Pogoda 01:30 Raport z Polski 01:50 Serwis info 01:55 Info Dziennik 02:34 Pogoda 02:47 Minęła dwudziesta 03:30 Szerokie tory: Moda 03:53 Infoexpress 04:02 Czy psy wyczuwają raka? - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 04:55 Raport z Polski 05:07 Pogoda 05:10 Eurosąsiedzi (71) 05:21 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 05:34 Raport z Polski 79px 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (9) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg 2 (25) 08:30 Pies Huckleberry (43) 08:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Taktyczne kłamstwa (281) 09:45 Czarodziejki (12) 10:45 90210 2 (38) 11:45 V.I.P. (12) 12:45 Dom nie do poznania 3 (49) 13:45 Ostry dyżur 15 (122) 14:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (413) 15:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (414) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (292) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (123) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Interes (118) 20:05 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy (USA,1985) 22:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (13) 23:20 Pamiętniki z wakacji (14) 00:20 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni (8) 01:20 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Zza kamery... 03:15 Tajemnice losu 79px 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 08:00 Rozmowy w toku: Pogromcy duchów, czyli jak żyć w nawiedzonym domu 08:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Grande Azzurro (8-ost.) 09:55 Na Wspólnej (1587-1589) 11:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (502) 12:15 Ostry dyżur 7 (14/22) 13:15 Dowody zbrodni 7 (4) 14:15 Ukryta prawda (57) 15:15 Detektywi: Znajdźcie go (846) 15:50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Brzydka (835) 16:30 Rozmowy w toku: Usiadłam na cudownym kamieniu i zaciążyłam 17:25 Ukryta prawda (58) 18:25 Detektywi: Żart (848) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Wydasz mnie? (846) 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje 5: Restauracja Samui, Kraków (8) 21:50 Ballistic - film sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,2002) 23:35 Szymon na żywo (10) 00:35 Uwaga! 00:55 Arkana magii 02:15 Rozmowy w toku 03:10 Zakończenie programu 79px 04:55 Zakup kontrolowany 11 (1/15) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:55 Męski typ 2: Michał Urbaniak (4/9) 06:25 We dwoje (9) - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Teresa (114) 08:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (139) 09:30 Chuck 3 (10/19) 10:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny 14 (7/14) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Punkt krytyczny 2 (11/18) 14:05 Sąd rodzinny (53) 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (140) 16:05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 8 (15/24) 17:05 Chuck 3 (11/19) 18:00 Punkt krytyczny 2 (12/18) 18:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny 14 (8/14) 20:00 Sexy czwartek: Sierżant Bilko - komedia (USA,1996) 22:00 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson (10/13) 23:00 Rok psa - komediodramat (USA,2007) 01:00 Arkana magii 03:05 Zakup kontrolowany 11 (11/15) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:05 Męski typ 2: Zbigniew Boniek (6/9) 04:35 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Na osi 06:30 Nie ma lipy! (11/15) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Legendy PRL 10 (11/13) - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Jazda polska, czyli jak przetrwać na polskich drogach 8 (9/12) - magazyn 08:00 Polak potrafi 9 (8/14) - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Zakup kontrolowany 12 (1/17) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09;25 Motocyklicznie 2 (8/9) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Wypadek - przypadek 6 (1/15) - magazyn 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 6 (2/15) - magazyn 11:00 Legendy PRL 4 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:35 Zakup kontrolowany 9 (13/17) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:35 Polak potrafi 7 (13/15) - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Polak potrafi 7 (14/15) - program rozrywkowy 13:35 De Lux 9 (3/11) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:50 Zakup kontrolowany 12 (1/17) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:50 Operacja tuning 9 (8/12) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:20 Nie ma lipy! (11/15) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn 16:30 Jazda polska, czyli jak przetrwać na polskich drogach 7 (4/14) - magazyn 17:00 Jazda polska, czyli jak przetrwać na polskich drogach 8 (9/12) - magazyn 17:30 Turbo MotoSport (17/28) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Raport Turbo 18:20 Pogoda dla kierowców 18:25 Parszywa dwudziestka (9/14) 19:25 Raport Turbo 19:45 Pogoda dla kierowców 19:50 Gadżet - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20:20 Gadżet - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20:50 Zakup kontrolowany 9 (10/17) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:50 VERVA Street Racing Extra (1/4) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:55 Polak potrafi 9 (8/14) - program rozrywkowy 22:25 Polak potrafi 6 - program rozrywkowy 22:55 Odrobina Polski (13/60) - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Speed on the water (3/8) - magazyn 23:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn 00:05 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn 00:40 Telezakupy erotyczne 02:15 Wypadek - przypadek 8 (9/15) - magazyn 02:45 Gadżet - magazyn popularnonaukowy 03:15 Męski typ: Janusz Lewandowski 03:45 Zakończenie programu 79px 05:35 Ally McBeal 3 (10/21) 06:35 Ally McBeal 3 (11/21) 07:35 Ratuj dom, kto może 2 (8/26) - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Australię (1/6) 09:10 Taniec - marzenie mojej mamy (9/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2011) 10:05 10 kilo do zrzucenia - magazyn poradnikowy 10:35 10 kilo do zrzucenia - magazyn poradnikowy 11:05 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (4/9) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2006) 12:15 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Australię (1/6) 13:10 7 kobiet - małżeństwo - film dokumentalny 14:20 Świat według dziecka 2 (2/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2009) 14:50 Świat według dziecka 2 (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2009) 15:20 Pani gadżet 3 (10/16) 15:50 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 6 (12/15) - reality show 16:50 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (4/9) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2006) 18:00 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Grajda (7/11) 19:00 Zawody 24 h: Piekarnia (1/13) 19:30 Po mojemu: Wojciech Cejrowski (16) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Klinika urody (11/16) - magazyn poradnikowy 20:30 Miasto kobiet: Walczę o zdrowie swojego dziecka/Zmagania z anoreksją i bulimią (12/15) 21:30 Pani gadżet 3 (11/16) 22:00 Misja Martyna: Japonia, czyli zdobyć pracę 22:55 Wiem, co jem 4: Karkówka (9/15) 23:25 Wiem, co jem 4: Sałata (10/15) 23:55 Słońce, woda, totalna swoboda (4/7) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania) 01:05 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 6 (11/15) - reality show 02:00 Wiem, co jem: Kapusta (6/16) 02:25 Wiem, co jem: Makarony (7/16) 02:50 Wiem, co jem: Olej (9/16) 03:15 Wiem, co jem: Kawa (10/16) 03:40 Druga strona medalu 2: Jan Mela (4/8) 04:05 Druga strona medalu 2: Sarah Ferguson (5/8) 04:30 Druga strona medalu 2: Ewa Kopacz (6/8) 04:55 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 08:35 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kindersztuba (236) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Modne ucho (8) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Feng shui (19) 11:30 Mamuśki: Podróż poślubna (9) 12:00 Graczykowie: Zdradzone serce (9) 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Speed (20) 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Koniec z paleniem (9) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Impreza (265) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Poezja i abstynencja (237) 15:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Uczulenie (66) 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Błyskawiczne korepetycje (10) 16:00 Szpital na perypetiach: Ojciec zastępczy (10) 16:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Siostrzenica z prowincji (10) 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Filozofia polisy (166) 18:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Idealna para (19) 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zaginięcie Julii (20) 19:00 Dlaczego ja? (9) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:20 Sport 20:25 Prognoza pogody 20:30 Interwencja 21:00 Trudne sprawy: Matka walczy przeciwko chłopakowi swojej córki, który jest przestępcą (9) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Poezja i abstynencja (237) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Gumowy interes (11) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Sztuka kłamstwa (11) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Podwójny romans (11) 00:30 Interwencja 01:00 Dlaczego ja? (9) 01:45 Trudne sprawy: Matka walczy przeciwko chłopakowi swojej córki, który jest przestępcą (9) 02:30 Wydarzenia 02:50 Sport 02:55 Prognoza pogody 03:15 Pierwsza miłość (1531) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Impreza (265) 04:30 Looksus - magazyn lifestylowy 05:00 Gotowe na zmiany (2) - magazyn poradnikowy 05:30 Poławiacze (2) 04:55 Dekoratornia 05:20 Morze miłości (111) 06:05 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:10 Słoneczny patrol (154) 08:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną 08:50 TV Market 09:10 Eva Luna (89) 10:15 Wielki świat - komedia (Francja,Hiszpania,2000) 12:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Osaczona (52) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (154) 17:00 Zakazane uczucie (153) 18:00 Zakazane uczucie (154) 19:00 Galileo (198) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 47 mieczy zemsty - dramat przygodowy (Japonia,1978) 23:30 Tajemna księga z Shaolin - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,Tajwan,1978) 01:45 Wzór (10) 02:35 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:50 To był dzień 03:40 To był dzień na świecie 04:05 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:55 Zakończenie programu 79px 08:30 Mała Czarna - talk show 09:15 Komisarz Rex 7 (5) 10:15 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (22) - teleturniej 11:15 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (32) - program rozrywkowy 12:15 Psy - zmiana pana (3) - reality show 13:15 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Idol - wersja amerykańska (40) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (32) 17:30 M.A.S.K. (32) 18:00 Istne Szaleństwo (1) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (41) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Komisarz Rex 7 (6) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (27) 22:00 Łowca krokodyli (3) 23:05 Potwór - horror SF (USA,2004) 01:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02:00 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:20 mała Czarna - talk show 03:05 Zakończenie programu 08:10 Cała zima bez ognia - dramat obyczajowy (Szwajcaria,Belgia,2004) 09:50 Alfabet polskiego performance: Akademia Ruchu 10:30 Rosja - Polska - 52 procent - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 11:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka: Wyzwolony (7-ost.) 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: FAMA 1977 - program artystyczny 13:45 Cała zima bez ognia - dramat obyczajowy (Szwajcaria,Belgia,2004) 15:25 Wielka miłość Balzaka: Wyzwolony (7-ost.) 16:30 Trzy kobiety w różnym wieku - film obyczajowy (Iran,2008) 18:10 Cudowny mechanizm - film animowany (Niemcy,2002) 18:20 Zdradzieckie serce - film animowany (Niemcy,2006) 18:35 Atom String Quartet - koncert 19:30 Upadek - film animowany (Niemcy,2004) 19:35 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Olaf Lubaszenko - Gra w kino (1/3) - teleturniej 20:10 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (1) 20:20 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Olaf Lubaszenko - Dekalog 6 - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1988) 21:30 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (1) 21:40 Panorama kina światowego: Rembrandt: oskarżam...! - film dokumentalny (Holandia,Finlandia,Niemcy,2008) 23:20 George Clinton & Parliament Funkadelic na Avo Session - koncert (Szwajcaria,2009) 00:30 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (1) 00:40 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Olaf Lubaszenko - Egoiści - dramat społeczny (Polska,2000) 02:30 Nad jeziorem Tahoe - dramat obyczajowy (Meksyk,Japonia,USA,2008) 04:00 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (4) 05:50 Zakończenie programu 07:25 Był taki dzień - 16 sierpnia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 16.08.1989 08:10 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: Rocznica Cudu nad Wisłą (1) 08:35 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: Rocznica Cudu nad Wisłą (2) 09:00 1920. Wojna i miłość: Ucieczka (6/13) 09:55 Być równy innym - Wincenty Witos - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 10:25 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Fatima 11:35 "I ty będziesz moją Panią" - program artystyczny 12:10 Jeńcy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 13:05 Podróże sentymentalne po statucie: Kultura w dziele budowy socjalizmu 13:25 Warszawska premiera - film historyczny (Polska,1950) 15:25 Doceniałam każdy przeżyty dzień - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 16:25 W jakim ja smutnym i tragicznym miejscu pracuję - reportaż (Polska,2004) 16:55 1920. Wojna i miłość: W okopach (7/13) 17:55 Nieznani sprawcy: Student to wróg 18:30 Sonda: Struktura kryształu - program popularnonaukowy 19:10 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 16.08.1989 19:40 Był taki dzień - 16 sierpnia 19:45 Powstańcy: Dzień 16. 19:50 Kochamy historię: Piotr Fronczewski 20:00 Oblicza ludobójstwa (4) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Kryminalne zagadki sprzed wieków: Nieznany żołnierz (3) 21:30 Pejzaże wsi polskiej: Polska część Burgundii 22:00 Spór o historię. Wincenty Witos - prawda i legenda - debata 22:40 Miejsca przeklęte 23:05 18 strajkowych dni: Trzy kobiety, które uratowały solidarnościowy strajk 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 16.08.1989 00:05 Polacy: Horiates 00:40 Na królewskim Trakcie: Pałac Kazimierzowski 01:00 Doceniałam każdy przeżyty dzień - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 02:00 Kino nocą: Ostatnie takie trio - film obyczajowy (Polska,1976) 02:50 Polskie Termopile - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 03:15 Zakończenie programu 09:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka nożna kobiet - mecz o 3. miejsce: Kanada - Francja 11:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka nożna kobiet - mecz finałowy: USA - Japonia 13:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Koszykówka kobiet - mecz finałowy: USA - Francja 15:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Koszykówka kobiet - mecz o 3. miejsce: USA - Rosja 17:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Boks kobiet - walki finałowe 18:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Boks - walki finałowe 20:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Tenis ziemny - mecz finałowy gry pojedynczej mężczyzn: Andy Murray - Roger Federer 22:00 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 22:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz finałowy mężczyzn: Szwecja - Francja 00:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Boks kobiet - walki finałowe 01:00 Zakończenie programu 08:50 Telezakupy 09:10 Kolarstwo: Memoriał Henryka Łasaka i Puchar Uzdrowisk Karpackich 09:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Estonia - Polska 11:20 Telezakupy 11:40 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Koszykówka mężczyzn - mecz finałowy: USA - Hiszpania 13:35 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - ceremonia zamknięcia 15:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski: Rajd Rzeszowski 16:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Estonia - Polska 18:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Tenis ziemny - mecz finałowy gry pojedynczej mężczyzn: Andy Murray - Roger Federer 19:30 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val d'Isere 20:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Polska - Rosja 21:40 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Koszykówka mężczyzn - dream team 22:05 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - polskie medale 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:20 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz finałowy: Szwecja - Francja 00:40 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Dinamo Bukareszt - FC Barcelona 09:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: RKC Waalwijk - PSV Eindhoven 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 13:10 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: FC Utrecht - Feyenoord Rotterdam 15:20 Atleci 15:50 Boks 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Belgia 20:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Belgia - Holandia 22:10 Sporty walki: 12. Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 00:20 Boks 02:00 Zakończenie programu 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Trans World Sport 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 08:30 Atleci 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Belgia 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Belgia 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: RKC Waalwijk - PSV Eindhoven 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: RKC Waalwijk - PSV Eindhoven 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - AZ Alkmaar 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - AZ Alkmaar 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Peterborough Panthers - Swindon Robins 01:15 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 09:10 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Peterborough Panthers - Swindon Robins 11:20 Trans World Sport 12:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: FC Liverpool - Bayer Leverkusen 14:40 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Dinamo Bukareszt - FC Barcelona 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 1/8 finału 23:00 Piłka nożna: Superpuchar Niemiec - mecz: Bayern Monachium - Borussia Dortmund 01:00 Bayern TV 02:00 Zakończenie programu 79px 08:35 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Courchevel 09:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - 3. dzień 11:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 12:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 12:45 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 13:30 Piłka nożna: World Cup World Tour 14:30 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Courchevel 15:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - 3. dzień 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecze 1/8 finału 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecze 1/8 finału 23:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 23:45 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 00:30 Piłka nożna: World Cup World Tour 01:30 Zakończenie programu 07:30 Watts 08:00 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Courchevel 08:45 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 09:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 10:15 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 11:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - 3. dzień 12:30 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Courchevel 14:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Polski 15:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Chorwacji 16:00 Watts 16:15 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 17:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 17:45 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 18:30 Piłka nożna: World Cup World Tour 19:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 20:00 Armwrestling 20:30 Armwrestling 21:00 Bowling: Zawody PBA Tour w USA 22:00 Sepak takraw: Super Series w Singapurze 23:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Szwecji 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecz 1/8 finału 03:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 07:00 Nie przegap 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:15 Życie na wulkanie (2) 08:10 Kobieta i kobieta - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1979) 09:50 Serce i dusze - komedia (USA,1993) 11:35 Witaj na południu - komedia (Włochy,Niemcy,2010) 13:25 Gotan Project - koncert (Francja,2011) 14:35 Motodrama - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1971) 16:05 Ayrton Senna - mistrz Formuły 1 - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 17:55 Burza - film kostiumowy (USA,2010) 19:50 Łapu-capu archiwum 20:00 13 posterunek (39) 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Grimm (13,14) 22:30 Premiera: Rockefeller Plaza 30 6: Nic więcej do stracenia (15) 23:00 Millennium: Mężczyźni, którzy nienawidzą kobiet - dramat kryminalny (Szwecja,Dania,Niemcy,Norwegia,2009) 01:35 Weekend - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,2010) 03:35 Aktualności filmowe 04:05 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka 06:00 Gonitwa - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,2011) 07:45 Zbyt wielcy, by upaść - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2011) 09:25 Jestem numerem cztery - film SF (USA,2011) 11:15 Miasteczko Halloween - film animowany (USA,1993) 12:30 Droga życia - dramat przygodowy (USA,Hiszpania,2010) 14:40 Invictus: Niepokonany - dramat biograficzny (USA,2009) 16:55 Debiutanci - komedia (USA,2010) 18:40 Wytrzymać z Georgią - komedia romantyczna (Australia,2011) 20:10 Premiera: Idealne dni - komedia (Czechy,2011) 22:00 Ogniem i mieczem - film historyczny (Polska,1999) 01:00 Grzeczny i grzeszny - komedia (USA,2009) 02:30 Porąbani - komedia (USA,Kanada,2010) 04:00 Witamy u Rileyów - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,2000) 06:00 Moje słowa, moje kłamstwa, moja miłość - komedia (Niemcy,2009) 07:45 Sprowadzić Ashley do domu - dramat obyczajowy (Kanada,2011) 09:15 Cinema Verite - film obyczajowy (USA,2011) 10:45 Rozprawa z Darwinem - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 12:20 Taxi - komedia sensacyjna (Francja,1998) 13:50 Niezwyciężony Superman - film animowany (USA,2011) 15:05 Hotelik w Prowansji - komedia romantyczna (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2011) 16:50 Wspólna tajemnica - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 18:20 Po prostu zaufaj - komedia (Francja,2004) 20:00 Country Strong - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 22:00 Newsroom (5) 23:30 Miasto cudów (2) 00:25 John Lennon. Chłopak znikąd - dramat biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2009) 02:00 Honor wojownika - western (Nowa Zelandia,2010) 03:40 Co w trawce piszczy? - komedia kryminalna (USA,2009) 05:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:20 Czarno na białym - magazyn 21:00 Teleserwis, Prognoza pogody 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Fakty po Faktach 00:30 Czarno na białym - magazyn 01:00 Polska i świat 01:25 Szkło kontaktowe 02:15 Dzień po dniu 03:00 Dokument w TVN 24 - film dokumentalny 04:00 Maja w ogrodzie 04:25 Czarno na białym - magazyn 04:55 Polska i świat 05:20 Maja w ogrodzie 07:00 Pieniądze od rana 08:00 Dzień na rynkach 11:00 Blajer mówi: Biznes 12:30 TVN CNBC CR 13:30 Godzina dla pieniędzy 15:00 Rynki dnia 18:00 Etyka w biznesie 18:30 Blajer mówi: Biznes 19:30 Godzina dla pieniędzy 20:00 90 minut 21:30 Bilans 22:30 Koniec handlu 23:00 90 minut 00:30 Bilans 01:30 Koniec handlu 02:00 Notowania giełdowe i kursy walut 06:45 Telesprzedaż 07:00 Golfing world 07:45 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Top ten 08:30 Kto ma rację 09:00 Sesja na żywo 09:12 Pogoda 09:15 High score 09:30 Sesja na żywo 09:42 Pogoda 09:45 Nie daj się fiskusowi 10:00 Sesja na żywo 10:12 Pogoda 10:15 Polski stół 10:30 Kto ma rację 11:00 Sesja na żywo 11:12 Pogoda 11:15 High score 11:30 Sesja na żywo 11:42 Pogoda 11:45 Panorama branż 12:00 Biznes informacje 12:05 Sesja na żywo 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Sesja na żywo 12:42 Autozwiad 13:00 Biznes informacje 13:05 Sesja na żywo 13:27 Pogoda 13:30 Sesja na żywo 13:42 High score 13:57 Pogoda 14:00 Biznes informacje 14:05 Sesja na żywo 14:27 Pogoda 14:30 Kto ma rację 15:00 Biznes informacje 15:05 Sesja na żywo 15:27 Pogoda 15:30 Sesja na żywo 15:35 Ze spółek, rekomendacje 15:38 Giełda komentarzy 15:47 Autozwiad 16:05 Biznes informacje 16:27 Pogoda 16:30 Sesja na żywo 16:48 Giełda komentarzy 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Biznes informacje 17:25 Zamknięcie sesji 17:45 Kto ma rację 18:15 High score 18:30 Biznes informacje 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Ogród 19:15 Nie daj się fiskusowi 19:30 Biznes informacje 19:45 Zamknięcie sesji 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Top ten 20:30 Biznes informacje 20:45 Ogród 20:57 Pogoda 21:00 Kto ma rację 21:30 Biznes informacje 21:45 Zamknięcie sesji 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Top ten 22:30 Biznes informacje 22:45 Kto ma rację 23:15 Giełda komentarzy 23:25 Giełdy, waluty, surowce 23:30 Biznes informacje 23:45 Telesprzedaż 00:00 Top ten 00:30 Biznes informacje 00:45 Telesprzedaż 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Serwis informacyjny 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Serwis informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:15 Sport 09:20 Pogoda 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Giełda komentarzy 15:50 Wydarzenia popołudniowe 16:10 Rozmowa "Wydarzeń" 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Biznes Informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 19:35 Interwencja 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Informacje dnia 21:20 Sport 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:40 Pogoda 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 23:35 To był dzień 00:35 Biznes Informacje 00:50 Interwencja 01:10 Programy powtórkowe 06:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 06:40 Telesprzedaż 07:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 07:40 Telesprzedaż 08:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 08:40 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 09:40 Telesprzedaż 10:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 10:40 Telesprzedaż 11:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 11:40 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 12:40 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 13:40 Telesprzedaż 14:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 14:40 Nie ma żartów - talk show Elizy Michalik 15:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 15:40 Raport 16:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 16:40 Raport 17:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 17:40 Raport 18:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 18:40 Raport 19:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 20:45 Krzywe zwierciadło - talk show rozrywkowy Kuby Wątłego 21:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 21:45 Nie ma żartów - talk show Elizy Michalik 22:15 Finał dnia - codzienny magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Bez ograniczeń - talk show publicystyczny Jacka Zimnika 00:30 Nie ma żartów - talk show Elizy Michalik 01:00 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe 06:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Top 5 14:30 Hity Non Stop 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 smESKA 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Gorąca 20 18:00 ESKA TV News 18:05 Gorąca 20 19:00 Hity Non Stop 19:30 ESKA TV News 20:00 Summer City 00:00 Hity na czasie 01:00 Polska noc 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:08 Video Mix Sierockiego! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Slide Show 15:00 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Wszystko mi disco! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:56 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów 06:00 Popbudzik 08:00 Hot Summer 11:00 Polska Top lista 12:00 Non Stop Fresh 16:00 Hot Summer 22:00 Best of dance 23:00 Hit Me 01:00 Nocny4fun 06:00 Wake up mix 10:00 No More Plastic 12:00 Fresh & new 14:00 No More Plastic 16:00 I Love PL 17:00 Video wars 18:00 Fresh & new chart 19:00 No More Plastic 21:00 Best of year... 2004 22:00 Rock the night 00:00 Polish night shift 05:35 Buon appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 06:45 Disco Bandżo 07:55 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:05 Autobus śmierci - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2000) 14:00 Gorączka w mieście (47) 15:00 Mroczny rycerz (18) 16:00 Straż graniczna (17) 16:30 Straż graniczna (18) 16:55 Benny Hill 18:05 Mroczny rycerz (19) 19:05 Straż graniczna (19) 19:35 Straż graniczna (20) 20:00 Efekt Nostradamusa (7) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2005) 21:00 Droga bez powrotu - horror (USA,Niemcy,2003) 22:45 Playlista Tele5 23:00 Nieźle kliknięci bez filtra 23:35 Zwierzenia pani mecenas - film erotyczny (USA,2004) 01:25 Nocny patrol 06:15 Zapytaj Harriet (7/13) 06:35 Zapytaj Harriet (8/13) 07:00 A życie kołem się toczy (13/19) 08:00 Pasmo programowe telewizji Top Shop 16:40 Akta Prosiaczka (9/14) 17:15 Świat cyrku - program rozrywkowy 18:05 A życie kołem się toczy (14/19) 19:05 27 minut spóźnienia (4) 19:50 Jednostka Specjalna "Dunaj" (30) 20:45 Irys (5/20) - serial sensacyjny (Korea Południowa,2009) 22:10 Music Break - program muzyczny 22:45 Różowa noc - program erotyczny 05:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku